This invention generally relates to a telecommunication system and in particularly to a method and system of processing and dispatching SMS and MMS messages.
The short messaging service (SMS) and multimedia messaging service (MMS) is one of the most widely used communication means among mobile users for person-to-person messaging, accessing information on demand and entertainment. Approximately one billion SMS messages are processed every day by mobile communication operators worldwide. SMS has captured a significant market share in person-to-person messaging and is now increasingly used for accessing information stored on the network of mobile communication operators. Even when the recipient mobile is switched off, or out of reach of the mobile network, the message is made available to the recipient when the recipient logs on to the network. The SMS and MMS messaging system is a store and forward messaging system
There is a market need to deploy SMS and MMS messaging technology to enable enterprise users within the enterprise to interact with individuals outside the enterprise to interact with each other through a single messaging interface.
Messaging can be effectively used to enhance existing services, for example, customer relation management, alert or notification, order booking, production planning, sales force automation, distribution, hospitality and entertainment.
There is a market need for a messaging solution that seamlessly integrates and leverages the existing information technology in local area network or wide area networks (LAN/WAN), internet infrastructure, office server, enterprise servers, telecommunications and software solutions.
There is a market need for a messaging system that has the robustness of a traditional electronic private automatic branch exchange (EPABX) system and that also provides intelligent processing of incoming messages, logging of messages and a non-blocking storing mechanism for incoming messages during peak traffic periods.
The conventional EPABX system is limited to addressing voice-based services with minimal interface with other office automation tools. The conventional EPABX system also requires costly resources such as external public communication lines. The conventional EPABX systems allow a specific person in an organization to be contacted directly using a known extension number, using assistance from an interactive voice response IVR system or connection by a local or remote operator. The EPABX system provides a linkage to telephone service features, for example, voice mail, auto answering and paging to increase the effectiveness of communication within an organization. However, the EPABX system can become a bottleneck during certain periods. For example, during high call in periods, the EPABX causes blockages that decrease communication effectiveness and communication between remote sites, although internal communications may not be affected.
There is a market need for a supplement to the traditional voice-based EPABX with a message based communication system that intelligently processes messages, logs messages and provides a non-blocking mechanism for message queuing. There is also a market need for a solution that integrates SMS and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messaging with the existing infrastructure of an enterprise and provides an intelligent access channel everywhere in the enterprise.
There is also a market need for an in-built virtual secretary to answer common queries by intelligent processing of the input messages.